You'll never walk alone
by Bex0987
Summary: Join Kurt and Blaine as they finally tie the knot, following them through their special day and even more special night. Warnings:smut!


Blaine couldn't believe it, as he stood there with Kurt's hand in his, saying his vows, promising to never leave, and stay with Kurt for the rest of his life, he genuinely thought this day would never come. After his huge mistake with his 'facebook friend' he had resigned himself to a life of heartbreak and misery. But yet again, Kurt zigged when he expected him to zag and did him the absolute honor of becoming his husband.

As they sealed their marriage with a kiss, matching bands shining on their fingers, all their family and friends cheered, Blaine swore he heard a few shouts of "finally!" They made their way slowly back down the aisle, greeting everyone as they went, thanking them for coming. Kurt had looked stunning, in a beautifully fitted tux, Blaine in a matching one, they literally couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

The newly married couple made their way into the hotels grounds, they had decided against a massive wedding, instead opting for an intimate ceremony with closest friends and family by their sides, how it always had been, and how it always would be. Blaine was euphoric, that was the only word big enough to describe how he was feeling right now, as he watched his boyf-husband, mingle with their guests, laughing at something his brother had said, he knew what a lucky man he truly was.

Blaine was still daydreaming when a pair of familiar arms wrapped their way around his waist.

"Can you believe we're finally married sweetheart?" Blaine turned, coming face to face with his new husband, staring intently into his beautiful blue eyes. "I know, I honestly feel like this is all a dream, and I'll wake up alone, still living at home, missing you"

Kurt leaned over, kissing Blaine softly, Blaine moving forward into the kiss, encouraging Kurt to continue, before it could get more heated however, Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped away from Kurt, turning to see the smiling face of Mr. Burt Hummel, well shit, being caught with your tongue down his sons throat wasn't the best way to start the day, although he could tell by Burt's face he wasn't angry. "Save that for tonight boys! I'm hungry, and we're waiting for you to go in so we can eat!" Blaine blushed, but obliged, grabbing Kurt's hand and making their way back into the hotel.

The rest of the day seemed to race by in a mirage of kisses, dances, presents and laughing. Kurt and Blaine's cheeks hurt from the amount of smiling they had done, mainly for the many cameras that had been pointed in their direction. As they kissed goodbye to everyone, thanking them again for their amazing day, neither could wait to actually be alone, as much as they loved everyone, they had hardly had a minutes peace all day.

Kurt took Blaine's hand leading him towards the main lobby of the hotel, pressing the button to call the elevator without saying a word. Blaine knew what the tradition was on a wedding night, but he'd already agreed with himself that he would do whatever Kurt was happy with, if he was too tired to do anything and just wanted to fall asleep in each others arms, he wasn't going to be the one to stop him!

When the elevator dinged announcing they had reached their floor, Blaine and Kurt walked slowly towards their room, holding hands, but still not saying a word to each other. Everything was very serene, Blaine opening the room with the key they had been given, clumsily carrying Kurt through the doorway, both laughing at the cheesiness of it.

Once the door was closed however, it was like all the pent up emotion from the day was released from Kurt and he was on Blaine within a split second. Blaine was caught so off guard he ended up smacking his head against the bedroom door, either Kurt didn't hear or in this moment didn't care.

Blaine pushed Kurt backwards, separating Kurt's lips from his own, giving him some time to breathe, as he did so Kurt seemed to take it as an invitation to start undressing Blaine. Blaine grabbed Kurt lightly by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kurt sweetheart? Why the big rush? As much as I'm enjoying this, I don't really understand where the sudden animalistic qualities have come from?"

"Blaine, today has been the happiest day of my entire life, a life that has been filled with a lot of bad times, as well as the good times, mainly when you were around, we have the rest of our lives to have sweet, married sex, but for tonight I just want to let go and let instinct lead us."

Good enough for me, Blaine thought to himself as he re-attached himself to Kurt, kissing him as though his life depended on it. He loosened his tie slightly, feeling as though he couldn't get enough air in his lungs with it on. Kurt started stripping himself, throwing his tux somewhere across the room. Blaine following suit.

Once both men were fully naked, hard cocks leaking at the sight of one another, Blaine led Kurt over to the bed, pushing him down onto it and climbing on top. He took one of Kurt's beautiful long legs and kissed a path up it, dropping it onto his shoulder when he had finished. Kurt looked positively wrecked, hair all over the place and eyes blown wide at the sight of Blaine on his knees between his legs.

Tonight wasn't the night for worshipping though, tonight was the night for pleasure, and that's exactly what Blaine had planned. He grabbed his suit jacket, fumbling with the pockets for a bit, until he found what he was looking for. He threw the small bottle onto the bed, resuming his previous position. He lubed his fingers up, deciding that this whole process was taking far too long, and starting straight at two fingers. Kurt whined at the stretch, but didn't tell Blaine it was too much, so he started pumping heavily in and out, kissing the inside of Kurt's thigh as he did so.

Once Kurt had started to push back onto his fingers, he slipped a third one in beside the other two, pumping in and out once more. Satisfied that Kurt was stretched enough, he lubed his cock up, wincing a bit at the coldness. He grabbed both of Kurt's legs placing them on his shoulders before sliding into Kurt's waiting entrance.

Although they had agreed to go with their passion tonight, Blaine still didn't want to hurt Kurt, so decided to pause before starting to slowly pump in and out. Clearly Kurt had other ideas and he was soon screaming "Faster!" and "Harder" at Blaine. In the back of Blaine's mind he was conscious that the whole hotel could probably hear Kurt by now, but to be honest he was enjoying this far too much to tell Kurt to quieten down.

All too soon both men were reaching their climaxes, both screaming the others name, Blaine unloading into Kurt and Kurt releasing all over his own chest, and slightly onto Blaine's. Blaine shifted slightly, hearing Kurt wince at the sensitivity. He got slowly up grabbing a cloth from the bathroom to clean them both up. Kurt already looked shattered and as though any second he would fall asleep.

Blaine decided they had had enough excitement for one day, carefully tucking Kurt in, kissing softly over Kurt's ring on his left hand. "I love you, husband" Kurt was already asleep before he could respond, but judging by the smile on his face, the sentiment was very much returned, so Blaine simply cuddled into Kurt's side, knowing tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
